Te conocí
by xPuntoycoma
Summary: Yohioloid apenas está desde una semana viviendo con los Vocaloid, él y todos los demás, no sabían que a la semana siguiente se iban a topar con una nueva; y el privilegiado de saludar a la famosa nueva vocaloid, es Yohioloid y de una manera un poco... incomoda tanto para ella como para él. Luego de conocerse ¿Se llevarán bien?


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 1: ¡Sorpresa!

Te conocí…

-¡Chicos, chicos chicos! –Se oían gritos desde la sala de la mansión de los vocaloids, al parecer alguien corría desesperadamente tratando de transmitir un mensaje.-

-¡Quieres callarte, maldita idiota! ¡Son las seis de la mañana! –Gritó un peliblanco masajeándose un ojo desde la puerta de su habitación.-

-Pero… Dell… hay una noticia importante de master… -Contestó la joven mensajera, apenada por su acción, observando al peliblanco con ojos que transmitían una infinita ternura.-

-Lo que sea que él quiera, no me interesa saberlo. –Finalizó el peliblanco, adentrándose nuevamente en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de la misma con llave para que nadie lo molestará.-

La joven se quedo observando desde el primer piso la habitación del peliblanco ¿A caso ese mal humorado era el único que la había escuchado? Al parecer, no era así. Se escucharon unos pasos de una persona bajando de la escalera, la joven peliverde a penas escucho el rechinido de la madera de las escaleras sonar, corrió hacia la zona de las escaleras y al instante se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que descendía las escaleras con una inmensa tranquilidad y un gesto amable dibujado en sus ojos celestes; Luka.

-Miku, escuché tus gritos y los regaños de Dell ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la pelirrosa terminando de bajar las escaleras y acercándose a Miku.-

-¡Luka! Verás… no puedo contarles aún… es sorpresa, mira, solo necesito que todos se despierten, necesitamos prepararnos porque la sorpresa llegará a las 10 a.m. –Explicó Miku con su dedo índice levantado y sus mejillas infladas, tratando de explicarle las cosas a su manera a la pelirrosada.-

-Bien… para prepararnos a las 6 a.m y estar listos a las 10, creo que estás un poco exagerada… pero si tú lo dices… además, con la llegada de Yohioloid que tuvimos hace unas semanas, está semana otra sorpresa más… me pregunto que será… en fin, que la curiosidad mate al gato que se come el pescado. –Respondió sonriendo Luka, quién estaba de brazos cruzados y su bata cubriendo su pijama.-

-¡Luka, los gatos son buenos!

Luka, aprovechando el regaño y a la vez, la distracción de la joven, le piso un pie a propósito pero lo hizo fuerte… lo que logró que Miku soltará un grito lo más agudo posible, algunos vidrios se rompieron, todos se despertaron cubriéndose los oídos, y lo menos esperado; Haku salió del cuarto de Dell llevando puesta la camisa de él y su cabello completamente suelto, lo que fue motivo de charla de buenos días para todos en la Mansión Vocaloid. A Dell no le intereso tanto sus burlas o lo que sea, se dispuso a cambiarse y prepararse para desayunar, sin embargo, Haku con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja, soportaba todas las burlas de los demás Vocaloid's.

-Dejen ya a la pobre peliblanca. –Interrumpió un rubio que se acercó abrazando a Haku y susurrándole al oído; "Haku-san, todo está bien, no te preocupes, alístate y luego ve a desayunar".-

-G-gracias. –Contestó la peliblanca, retirándose nuevamente a la habitación de Dell.-

-¡Yohio! ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo! –Protestó otro rubio de ojos celestes, acompañado por su pequeña hermana.-

-Pues yo no le veo el chiste… ¿Tu Oliver?

-¿Yo? Pues no me gusta que se burlen de las personas, en realidad todos deberíamos respetarnos tal y como… ¡Maldito, no me dejes hablando solo! –Protesto el rubio de un ojo vendado mientras veía a su amigo marcharse con una toalla en la espalda.-

-No tengo tiempos para berrinches, Oliver, debo bañarme para después desayunar. –Contestó marchándose Yohioloid.-

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Tú me preguntaste! ¡Yohio! –Oliver se cruzó de brazos y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras los demás se reían de lo sucedido y se retiraban para alistarse y estar listos para el desayuno.-

Yohioloid, terminando su baño, se envolvió con una toalla la cintura y salió del baño con sus ojos cerrados, cantando el estribillo de "Dancing Samurai", sin percatarse que una peliblanca con mechas color rosadas estaba espiándolo desde un rincón, también le oía cantar, para la chica la voz de Yohioloid era como la de su soñado ángel de la música. Para la mala suerte de la chica, tropezó con una cascara de banana que estaba justo en frente de ella y para mal de males, cayó encima del rubio que venía cantando con toda tranquilidad. El golpe fue doloroso… para Yohioloid, el cuerpo de él hizo que el de la chica no se lastimara.

-¡¿Pero es que no te fijas por dónde vas?! –Gritó el rubio sobándose la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y apenas un ojo abierto para poder observar a la persona que cayó encima suya.-

-¡L-lo siento! Yo… es que… no conozco está casa y… nadie tenía tiempo de mostrármela y yo… ¡A-ah! ¡Estás desnudo! –Contestó apenada la joven, señalando el torso de Yohioloid.-

-¿A caso no es normal que toda persona lo esté al salir de la ducha? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Yohioloid, tumbando a la joven a un costado, sin percatarse de que era una chica.- Espera… ¿Eres nuevo?

-Nueva… -Contestó la joven, limpiándose las ropas y desviando la mirada, un poco enojada por el movimiento del rubio.- Soy Maika.

-¿Mai… -Yohioloid giro su rostro y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que en realidad había chocado con una hermosa mujer.- ¿Maika? –Sonrió de lado, aún observando la figura de la chica.- Soy Yohioloid.

-Tsk, te presentas luego de arrojarme al suelo, ¡No te hablaré hasta que te disculpes! –Exclamó Maika, reincorporándose nuevamente a su posición, levantándose del suelo.- ¡Vámonos, Nova!

-¿Nova? ¿Quién es Nova?

-La robot que está sobre tu cabeza… con un robot negro a su lado… ¡E-eh! ¡Un robot ataca a Nova!

-¿Uh? –Yohio miró hacia arriba y pudo observar como su robot y el de la chica, se estaban comportando de una manera… extraña.- Cubi, déjala.

-¡Tuyo tenía que ser! ¡Vámonos de aquí de una buena vez, Nova! –Maika se comenzó a alejar de la vista de Yohioloid seguida por Nova.-

-Maika, ¿Eh?.. Maika… -Dijo Yohioloid entre suspiros.-

-¿Oye, que haces desnudo? –Preguntó Oliver, acercándose a su amigo.-

-Oliver… acabo de ver a una estrella…

-¿Estrella? Pues, si, aquí hay muchas, SeeU, IA, Gumi, Meiko…

-¡No, Oliver! Te estoy hablando de una estrella… o más bien yo… acabo de conocer a mi musa…

-¿Y lo hiciste solo llevando una toalla?

-… Maldición.


End file.
